


一个悲伤的故事

by hydrviolence



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 赫伯特迷恋云石雕像，格朗泰尔看了一场好戏。





	一个悲伤的故事

  
安灼拉——金色卷发、冷峻面容，沉静又警觉——抬眼打量了一下城堡的大门，举起拳头来，照着木门板狠狠擂了三下。  
在他身后，格朗泰尔趁这功夫，拧开酒壶盖，给自己猛灌一口，暖暖身体。酒已经只剩下个壶底了。  
天色已经黑了，没有月亮，但单单是星光就足以映得积雪一片惨白，眼前的城堡却毫不反射星光，将光亮完全吸收、吞噬，成为一团死黑，矗立在他们面前，宛如蹲伏在惨白骸骨上的巨兽。

他们，安灼拉和格朗泰尔，此时此刻在此地，都是因为公白飞。  
公白飞在一周之前失踪了。公白飞和若李在特兰西瓦尼亚行医路上遭遇暴风雪，走散了。若李摸索着来到了一个村子，成功获救。他希望村民能帮忙搜救公白飞，不成想村民们不但不帮，还处处阻拦，“安慰”他说公白飞八成已经死了，不是冻死就是给狼吃了。在若李听来，这完全算不上安慰。他立刻给安灼拉发电报，告诉他公白飞失踪的消息。安灼拉以最快的速度赶来，总粘着安灼拉的格朗泰尔照例也跟来了。  
他们三人上山去寻找。不出半天，果不其然，若李得了重感冒，安灼拉叫他回村子养病。自己和格朗泰尔继续搜寻公白飞的踪迹，不知不觉天色已暗。最后一丝阳光消失在群山后时，他们看到了那座城堡。  
首先，公白飞可能被城堡里的人救了，眼下正在城堡里养伤；其次，摸黑下山也不太安全。根据理性的判断，上前敲门是正确选择。  
安灼拉就这么做了。

片刻之后，城堡大门缓缓开启，有人从门里面出来，斗篷扇动，犹如蝙蝠翅膀。  
“贵客来访，总让我不胜欢喜。”他说道，张开双手，郑重其事地报上自己的称呼——冯·克洛克伯爵。  
安灼拉看不出伯爵的年龄，他不年轻，但也不显得老，但同时，即像是已经苍老到经历了几百年的生命，又像是正值壮年、精力充沛。安灼拉迅速报上自己的名字，附赠格朗泰尔的名字。之后，不浪费片刻时间，从口袋里抽出公白飞的照片，送到伯爵面前。省去所有客气和寒暄，直接问：“您见过这个人吗？”  
伯爵用两只手指夹着照片，举到眼前端详一番，之后将照片插进衣服口袋，回答：“我见过他。不错的年轻人，他在风雪中迷了路，来到我的城堡。”  
“他还好吗？”  
“身体完全没有问题。”伯爵停顿了一下，饶有兴趣地看着安灼拉的反应，片刻之后，才又说道，“精神也不错，现在应该在书房里。他很喜欢书，这点令人喜欢。”  
“请带我们去见他。”安灼拉仍然直截了当。  
“你可真是脾气急躁。”伯爵转了下手腕，让手心对着安灼拉，“我当然会带你见他。今天，你们都是我的客人。”  
他正说着，又有人从门里走来了。来人还没走出门口，就发出一声惊叫。惊喜的惊叫。  
安灼拉冲惊喜尖叫的家伙望去。那是个穿着闪亮蓝色上衣的年轻男人，他的头发是月光的银色，留得长长的，顺滑地一直垂到胸口。眉毛细长，此刻微微挑着，嘴张成了个“O”型。  
“这是我的儿子，赫伯特。”伯爵介绍，“和你们年纪相仿。他很高兴见到你们。”  
不用他说，安灼拉也能看出来，赫伯特很高兴，高兴得跟三岁小孩见着生日蛋糕似的，蹦过来了。“跟我来吧。”赫伯特把手搭在安灼拉肩上，想要揽着安灼拉，“你的眼睛真是非常漂亮，像东方的晨星。”  
安灼拉皱了皱眉头，他不是很喜欢别人搂着自己，任何身体接触都不太喜欢。他推开赫伯特的胳膊，态度冷淡地说：“谢谢。”

应安灼拉要求，伯爵和赫伯特带他们去见公白飞。  
在迷宫般的走廊里七拐八绕一番，终于来到书房。  
公白飞就在那里，在一大堆书之间。没有冻死，没有被狼吃掉，活得好好的，穿得挺暖和，可能还稍微胖了一点，快活地在书堆里。  
“你看，他安然无恙。”伯爵挥了一下袍子。  
公白飞听到声音，抬起头来，“安灼拉？！格朗泰尔？！”  
“我们来找你了。”安灼拉说。  
“若李在村子里。”格朗泰尔讲得稍微详细一些，“他也没事。略微有点感冒。不过感冒是若李的常态，所以可以说他是完完全全处在正常状态。除了他有点担心你成为狼的晚餐。”  
听到“狼的晚餐”时，公白飞神色略微一僵，随即又缓和了。  
“把你的朋友们安排在你隔壁的房间，中间有门连通。”伯爵对公白飞说，“你觉得如何？”  
“当然太好了。非常感谢您。”  
“不必客气。”伯爵说，“时间也不早了，让可可带你们回房间。”他拍了拍手，招呼来驼背的仆人。  
“我可以借这本书回房间看吗？”公白飞举起手里看了一半的书。  
“当然，当然。”  
在公白飞和伯爵进行这些对话的时候，赫伯特没有闲着，他一直盯着安灼拉。盯得安灼拉也察觉到了。安灼拉抬起头来，狠狠盯了回去。他们如同两只猫一样，对视着。空气紧张得仿佛充满了静电，一触就会冒起火花。  
最终，赫伯特败下阵来，先转开目光。

安灼拉、公白飞和格朗泰尔跟着可可去他们过夜的房间。  
“听我说。”进了房间，打发走可可，公白飞反手关上，立刻讲起来，“他们是吸血鬼。”  
“啥？”刚爬上床的格朗泰尔差点儿又掉下来。  
“伯爵，和他的儿子赫伯特，是吸血鬼。”  
“你是说那种……？”格朗泰尔用手指比划着尖牙，“咬脖子那种？恐怖小说里那种？”  
“近似那种。”公白飞说，“犬牙尖利，寿命远远长于正常人类，在夜间活动，白天躲起来，畏惧阳光。而且，身影不会映在镜子里。”  
“那他们怎么梳头啊？”格朗泰尔说，“怎么往脸上扑粉啊？”  
安灼拉瞪了格朗泰尔一眼，让他闭嘴。“你怎么发现的？”他问公白飞。  
“他们根本没有掩饰。一举一动都在大声告诉我他们是什么。”  
“为什么？”  
“他们根本不在乎我是否知道。”公白飞说。  
“你逃不出去，是吗？”安灼拉问。  
“现在恐怕是我们都逃不出去了。我还没有找到逃走的方法。”  
“好，我们现在就是吸血鬼的后备粮，类似地窖里的土豆。”格朗泰尔总结。  
安灼拉镇定自若：“那就先睡觉吧，休息足了再想办法。”

第二天，没错，到第二天了。  
他们舒舒服服地睡了一夜。醒来时阳光已经通过窗口照进来，铺在床单上了。  
他们起床、穿好衣服，吃过可可送来的早饭。走出房门，在城堡里转悠。  
“还没有找到其他出口。”公白飞介绍，“只有正门。”  
问题在于正门有可可把守，他不让他们接近正门。  
安灼拉提议去找吸血鬼们的棺材。绕了多半天之后，他们在走廊间徘徊、迷路，没找到棺材，反而把自己丢了。  
“还是去找酒窖吧。”格朗泰尔建议，他的酒壶空了。  
安灼拉和公白飞觉得，与其徒劳转圈，去找找酒窖也许也不错，没准能误打误撞找到隐藏的出口或者伯爵的棺材。  
不幸的是，他们连酒窖都没能找着。  
没有出口，没有棺材，也没有酒窖。在一片沉重的氛围中，太阳落山了。  
在走廊间迷路的三个人类被克洛克伯爵找到了。  
“在我的城堡里，参观得愉快吗？”他问，语气带着一点讽刺。  
“很好。”安灼拉直视伯爵的眼睛。  
“画很不错。”格朗泰尔加了一句，“不过，我们肚子都有点饿了。”他确实饿了。  
伯爵没打算把他的后备粮们饿死。用过了晚饭，伯爵让可可带着安灼拉和格朗泰尔回房间。  
“你和我一起去书房。”伯爵对公白飞说，“我们可以聊聊天。”  
“我也一直想和您好好聊聊。”公白飞对朋友们摆摆手，让他们放心。

格朗泰尔没在房间里呆多久。可可走后不到五分钟，他就从床上起来。  
“我出去溜达一圈。”他对安灼拉说，“找点儿东西。”  
“找什么？”  
“酒窖。”  
格朗泰尔出发寻找酒窖以后半个小时，安灼拉也离开了房间。公白飞和伯爵相谈时间过长，他担心公白飞成了伯爵的宵夜，决定还是去书房看看。  
安灼拉方向感不太好。大家可以料想到，没走多远，他就在走廊间迷了路。完全不知道书房在哪个方向。  
正在一个走廊交叉处判断该选哪条道时，微微有点醉的格朗泰尔一头撞上了他。  
“哦，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔说。  
“你喝到酒了。”  
“我找到酒窖了。让可可帮忙带的路，他还是个挺不错的家伙。”格朗泰尔喝了酒以后话比没喝时多，“他太可怜了，可可。伯爵从来没让他喝过酒。伯爵从来没有告诉过他酒能喝，没告诉过他酒桶里那些金子般的液体是可以灌下喉咙的。可怜的可可，他一辈子，从出生起，都没有喝过酒，甚至根本不知道酒精的存在。不过……”格朗泰尔停顿一下，“我教会他了。”他满意地拍了一下胸脯。  
“教他喝酒？”安灼拉问。  
格朗泰尔没来得及回答。另一个声音插入了交谈。“你，看着就像大理石雕像。”是赫伯特。不知什么时候冒出来的，靠在走廊墙上，眼睛看着安灼拉，一只手捋着自己的头发梢。  
“我也这么觉得。”略微有点醉的格朗泰尔表示赞同。  
赫伯特忽视掉格朗泰尔。“我恋爱了。”他继续望着安灼拉，深情款款。  
“哦。”安灼拉冷着脸，觉得困惑。  
“你猜我爱上谁了？”赫伯特扭了一下身子。  
“我对你的感情生活没有兴趣。”安灼拉果断结束对话，“而且，我们还有重要的事要做。”他拉着格朗泰尔就走。  
赫伯特在墙边愣成了一座蜡像。  
“哎呦，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔被安灼拉拖着，边磕磕绊绊地走，边忍着不笑出声来，“你可太狠了。”  
“我们没时间听他分享恋爱经历。”  
“你知道他爱上谁了？”  
“不知道。他爱谁都跟我没有关系。”安灼拉不明白那只吸血鬼为什么要和刚刚认识的人谈论自己的恋爱问题。  
“他爱上你了。”格朗泰尔揭示真相。  
“哦……”安灼拉说，想了想，说，“哦。”再次想了想，“但是，我对他没有爱恋的感情。”  
他们听到背后传来一声怒叫。  
“我觉得他生气了。”格朗泰尔再次揭示真相。  
安灼拉拽着格朗泰尔跑起来。  
在他们后面，是怒叫着狂奔而来的赫伯特。  
“他……是……真的……生气……了……”格朗泰尔边跑边说。  
他们向最近的门口逃去，安灼拉冲进房间。发现……里面居然就是他一直在找的书房。伯爵和公白飞舒舒服服坐在椅子上，吃惊地抬头看着这两个冲进来的人。  
接着，第三个人，不，是第三个吸血鬼——暴怒的赫伯特冲了进来，伸着爪子露着牙。  
“赫伯特！”伯爵吼他儿子。  
赫伯特缩了一下，跟被泼了桶冷水似的冷静下来。  
“非常抱歉，犬子有些激动过头了。”伯爵说。  
格朗泰尔揉着胸口，捯着气。安灼拉望着赫伯特。赫伯特收起尖牙，把两只爪子缩在胸前，别过脸不理安灼拉。  
“对不起，我刚才没有理解你的意思。”安灼拉道歉，走到年轻的吸血鬼面前。  
“哼。”  
“但我没有恋爱的感觉。”安灼拉说。  
“那就让我教会你恋爱，让你体验激情……”  
“我了解激情。不过，大概不是你说的这种。”安灼拉伸出手。  
赫伯特看看安灼拉的手，又看看安灼拉的脸，没动。  
于是，安灼拉主动握住赫伯特的爪子，一本正经握了握手。  
然后，他松开手，转过身。“我们回房间吧，已经很晚了。”他说。

到了房间，格朗泰尔一头倒在床上。“你伤害了他的感情。”他还在说安灼拉和赫伯特的事。  
“他们确实有感情，真奇怪。”公白飞说，“伯爵也是有感情的。感觉就像是……就像是人类。如果吸血鬼有意志、有愿望、有思想，还有感情，他们和我们又有什么区别？”  
“他们喝我们的血。”安灼拉指出区别。  
“血可以替代。也许，我们可以找到一种解决方式，让人类和吸血鬼和平相处。”  
“我有另一个问题。”格朗泰尔插嘴。  
“什么？”  
“伯爵为什么会有儿子？我以为吸血鬼没有繁殖能力。而且，我们没见过他的妻子，不是吗？”  
“赫伯特可能是伯爵还是人类时的孩子。”公白飞说。  
“也可能是他找了个看得上的男孩，把他变成了吸血鬼。”  
“我们别谈赫伯特了。”安灼拉打断他们。  
公白飞和格朗泰尔都看着他。格朗泰尔的眼神显得格外意味深长。  
安灼拉叹了口气。“够了，我们有更重要的事情要讨论。”  
“比如，怎么逃出去。”公白飞道，扬了扬手里的书。“我找到城堡的地图了。”地图被他偷偷夹在书里，带了回来。  
那天晚上，在那张图上，他们找到了一条通往外面的地道。

第二天早晨，他们早早起床，想要等着可可送完早饭离开，好方便行动。  
但可可一直没有出现。  
他们就不再等了，溜出房间。整个城堡空空如也，似乎只有他们三个在活动。他们按照地图，走过走廊、楼梯、暗门和大厅，终于来到了图上绘制的地道入口。  
唯一的问题是：没有入口。  
在应该是地道入口的地方，只有一堵石墙。  
安灼拉和公白飞搜遍了整堵墙和周边区域，都没有找到打开入口的机关。  
“这条路不通。”安灼拉说，“得找其他路线。能在图上找到其他通道吗？”  
公白飞思索着。“我能找到这张地图，也许只是因为伯爵想让我找到。”他说，“他用伪造的图耍我们。”  
这时候，格朗泰尔开口了：“呃……我们……可能还有另一条路。”

另一条路就是……  
他们直接光明正大地从正门出去了。  
因为可可在酒窖里喝了个烂醉，没有人拦着他们。  
他们回到了若李待的小村子，联系了其他人，带着武器重返城堡。  
但城堡已经空了。油画、藏书，还有原先住在这里的吸血鬼，都没了。只剩空壳一样荒废的城堡，一半已经坍塌了。  
“搞不好吸血鬼都是我喝醉的幻觉。”格朗泰尔说。  
“不是幻觉。如果当时我带着照相机就好了。”公白飞说。  
安灼拉什么都没说。他知道自己总有一天会找到那些吸血鬼。

 

至于伟大的冯·克洛克伯爵，对他来说这是一个悲伤的故事。  
他蒙受了巨大的损失。  
因为那几个逃走的人类，他不得不举家迁居。  
他的储备粮没了，他的儿子失恋了，而且他还得给忠实的仆人报名参加戒酒会。

  
完

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是想写↓↓↓  
> 赫伯特：你猜我爱上了谁？  
> 安灼拉：Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal.


End file.
